Just A Normal Day
by Cinnamon-apple Tea
Summary: The life of a prefect at Cross Academy is never easy. Especially if you're a vampire-turned-hunter. Now throw in a bit of Chairman Cross and Yuuki... A normal day for Kiriyu Zero is never quite 'normal.'
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Normal Day**

-A day in Kiriyu Zero's life

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Vampire Knight. No profit is made from this story.

**Warning -** Un-betaed. Some OOCness on Zero's part

**A/N -** I tried writing something without much of an actual plot in mind... and it somehow turned into a humor/crack fic. Zero is rather OOC, but I couldn't help it with the tone of this story. It's different from my usual style of writing so I can only hope I haven't botched it up. At least, I hope it might draw a few laughs. Oh, and for the purpose of this story I took the liberty of having Zero and Yuuki continue to live with the Chairman even during their high school years.

**7:00 am** Wake up to the sound of the Chairman singing... horribly off-key

Zero didn't need an alarm clock. He always woke to that... noise. It could not even be called a song. He would try in vain to bury his head under the pillow but it never worked. Damn his keen vampire hearing. Unwittingly, the peace-loving Cross ensured that the vampire-turned-hunter's first thought upon waking would always be hating vampires. Zero's second thought of the day was ever unfailingly the urge to hurt the Chairman. Badly.

.

**7:30 am** Stare suspiciously at his breakfast and wonder if it's toxic

It was a valid concern. The male prefect often suspected that his vampire physiology was all that kept him from being violently sick after consuming some of Cross Kaien's 'creations.' Yuuki, on the other hand, was most likely born immune to it. She must have been fated to be raised by Cross. There simply was no other explanation for her ability to survive this long under her eccentric father's care. There had only ever been one positive side to the Chairman's cooking. On the rare occasions when Kuran would join them for a meal some years ago, the hunter had the satisfaction of seeing even the pureblood's expression freeze upon sampling a rather unusual dish. It was a pity the vampire never dropped by for a meal anymore. Not that he wanted to eat at the same table as that arrogant pureblood. It was simply entertaining.

.

**7:32 am** Start eating

Once satisfied that his food was unlikely to suddenly jump him or anything, Zero shoved the food down his throat quickly to avoid tasting it.

.

**8:00 am** Take a morning nap

Feeling sleepy still he wandered over to one of his several haunts on the school grounds for a nap. Yuuki would no doubt scold him if she knew but by this hour she was too busy getting ready for school in that typically frazzled manner of hers. If it weren't so familiar he'd have considered it cute. But every single day was a little too much, even if it was her. Now it was just mildly irritating so he tended to ignore it. Finally some peace and quiet...

.

**8:40 am** Is awoken from nap

Somehow he had rolled over so Bloody Rose was digging uncomfortably into his side with the sun's rays hitting his sensitive eyes. Awoken from his nap Zero groused for the second time in the day. He hated vampires.

.

**8:50 am** Tossing, turning...

His lovely nap was ruined.

.

**9:20 am** Goes to class

If he was lucky the teacher would pretend not to see the prefect arriving late. On those days he could just take his seat in the back and idly listen to the lecture or continue his aborted nap. It didn't matter even if he slept through his classes as he usually got excellent grades. Unlike a certain short human also sleeping away in her classes...

**.**

**9:21 am** Yelled at by teacher for being late

He was usually unlucky.

.

**12;30 pm** Lunch hour

School food was so much better than the Chairman's. Zero ate alone, and if an ignorant soul were to approach where he sat eating he'd emit the dark aura that he had perfected over the years. After all it wouldn't do to seem too friendly, would it?

.

**1:20 pm** Afternoon classes

It was like his morning classes. He listened half-heartedly or took an afternoon nap. But sometimes the prefect decided it had been too many hours since he had last cursed vampires and his own existence. He was ever eager to rectify that.

.

**4:30 pm** End of classes

Stretching lazily, Zero would leave class and head outside as long as he didn't have supplementary classes. When he did have supplementary classes, he admitted it was his fault. But occasionally he'd wonder if the teacher wasn't a tad too sadistic with the whole affair. If his hunter senses hadn't known better, he'd have suspected the teacher to actually be a bloodsucking leech.

.

**4:50 pm** Enter stables to help with White Lily

He could never bring himself to hate the horrid tempered horse. But sometimes the hunter couldn't help glaring at her. Not that it worked. She seemed to regard his hair as some sort of snack or chew toy. Wait... did horses even have chew toys? In anycase, returning to the subject at hand... Not only did he need to shower again if he didn't want to walk around smelling of horse breath (and he didn't), he just knew he was going to go bald. He wouldn't even be able to wear a wig since he was sure silver colored wigs were hardly common. Yuuki would laugh. So would the bloodsuckers. No doubt Kuran would be condescending and humiliate him in front of Yuuki. But what was worse, the Chairman would take pictures. Feeling a horrifying chill run up his spine, he quickly shoved White Lily's head away from his precious hair.

.

**6:00 pm** Dinner with the Chairman and Yuuki

Why couldn't he eat school food like a normal student again? Oh, right. Chairman Cross and his love of 'family' dinners. Zero liked to refer to it as a 'joint-health-hazard.' But he dared not say it aloud. The Chairman might decide make him a specialized liver salad with chili peppers in a misguided attempt to prove him wrong. He wasn't quite brave enough for that.

.

**6:35 pm** Doing the dishes

He didn't particularly relish the chore but it was safest for him to do the dishes. Yuuki being the total klutz that she is often broke them.

.

**6:38 pm** Blood!

Did fate hate him so? Yuuki once again somehow dropped a dish she was putting away and cut herself on one of the fragments. The scent of her blood threatened to turn his eyes crimson. Having had blood a few days ago, it wasn't quite as bad... but still Zero's bloodlust was bad enough that he felt like he was being squeezed under a pressure of approximately 3 atm. At least it wasn't like when he was starving. That would be the equivalent of 8 atm...

.

**6:39 pm** Stomping out

Seeing one prefect refuse to take the blood of the other prefect, Chairman Cross eyed the former. He opened his mouth to offer his blood only to be stopped by the murderous glare of violet eyes. He never did learn. The brief episode ended with Zero stomping out of the kitchen.

.

**6:50 pm** Bloodlust controlled

Reciting the endless list of 'Code of Conduct for Hunters' backwards to himself did the trick.

.

**7:01 pm** Prefect duties

The Night Class always paraded out of their dorms at 7 o'clock sharp. Zero was usually fashionably late for the ordeal. By the time the fangirls got too excited for Yuuki to handle alone, he'd step in glaring and shouting at the girls. Even as he did so, he often ended up questioning whether he really needed to do this. It only made his life more difficult and it wasn't as if these girls even wanted to be saved. Still, he supposed it was something a hunter ought to do. A mental image of the Chairman and Master Yagari doing this in place of him and Yuuki had him grinning for the briefest of moments. Brief as it was, one of the girls caught sight of that moment. The poor girl would later insist that the male prefect actually looked quite handsome when he was not scowling and barking at them only to be told by her friends that she was having hallucinations.

.

**7:02 pm** Glaring at the Night Class

Every now and then he'd spare a few glares for the members of the Night Class. Tonight was no exception. His glare landing on Kuran, he reflected on the way the pureblood acted so arrogant and yet polite. Really, the smiles and words he directed towards the stuttering, blushing Yuuki were enough to make him sick. He never understood why the girl fell for that. Couldn't she see that the gentlemanly demeanor he presented to her was nothing more than a front? He knew she was not all that bright but this was too much. Sometimes all Zero wanted to do was wipe that placid expression off Kuran's face. He wanted to see some real emotion from the pureblood. And not just the I-am-mightier-than-thou anger that he often saw ever since that first meeting when he had stabbed the other. Purebloods and their masks made him sick.

.

**7:03 pm** Still glaring at the Night Class

Still, despite all this the hunter had to admit that perhaps Kuran was not quite as bad as some of the others here. Cringing at a particularly shrill shriek from a fangirl he whirled to shout at the flirting Aido to move along. Really, that vampire was always making more work for the prefects. And as for the fangirls, he was of the opinion that they could probably communicate with whales with their ultrasound-ish voices. It was a rather random theory, but hey, vampires existed. Who knew what else was possible in this world?

.

**10:00 pm** On patrol with Yuuki

She was gazing longingly at her pureblood savior through the window yet again. Zero refrained from rolling his eyes. If the girl had half such dedication to her studies he would not be required to tutor her and cut back on his sleep. Deciding that he had had enough of her mooning for that vampire, he stalked off.

.

**11:08 pm** On patrol

Quite often, patrolling was boring. He and Yuuki would split up so he didn't even have her company. He had better things to do, really. Sometimes when he felt the boredom would drive him insane before he could even fall to a Level E, he would lie down and count the stars. He kept the activity a secret as it seemed too whimsical. If word of this got out, he was sure not even his glares would be able to hold back the rabid pack of girls in the evening. But... his record so far was 852.

.

**2:30 am** End of prefect duties

The Night Class was escorted back to their dorms. This was a quieter and swifter affair than the evening. Zero was often relieved by that fact. He didn't think his ears would survive that kya-ing twice a day.

.

**2:52 am **Racing to the bathroom with Yuuki

Being taller had its advantages at times. It meant longer legs, faster pace and thus a swifter arrival to the Chairman's bathroom. Now and then he allowed Yuuki to take a shower first but when he was tired, cranky and generally feeling not-so-generous he'd be able to shower first.

.

**2:53 am** Waiting for his turn

He was feeling generous today.

.

**3:24 am** Return to bedroom

The long day was finally over. Or night. Whatever. Prefect duties and his rather nocturnal nature seriously screwed up his schedule. He felt that their sleeping schedules made the prefects half vampire-like. Even Yuuki's little friend, Wakaba, had commented on that. Stupid vampires. And with that last thought in mind he fell into bed to get some sleep. Perhaps tonight no dreams filled with blood and fangs would disturb his rest. One could always hope…

.

**3:25 am** Good night

Both Yuuki and the Chairman had not yet gone to bed. As a matter of fact, they were on their way. Passing by Zero's door they knocked softly before calling out a 'good night' and a 'sweet dreams.' After a moment of silence he answered with a brief 'night.' But a small flicker of something was in his eyes as he did so. As strange and messed up as his life was, he still had this warmth. These two impossble, annoying, odd, frustrating, foolish people who cared. It was what kept him living.

**A/N** - Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews and criticism will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Normal Day Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight. Nor do I own 'Chicken Soup.' This story was written for enjoyment purposes only.

**Warning:** See first chapter.

**The weekend for Kiriyu Zero**

**7:00 am** Wake up to the Chairman singing off-key… again

It was the weekend. Couldn't he be allowed some sleep for once? The angry shout in his mind was directed towards the heavens and fates that seemed to so enjoy torturing him in many, many ways. His usual thoughts concerning hurting the Chairman and cursing vampires also ran through his sleep-laden brain as a matter of course. Desperately, Zero tried to sink back into the soothing folds of sleep but all efforts were thwarted as the Chairman trilled a particularly jarring note. The heavens and fates seemed to have answered quite succinctly; _no_.

.

**7:20 am** Taking charge of breakfast

Seeing he was up, he decided to make the most of it. If he couldn't sleep late, he was determined to at least have some decent food for breakfast. And since he didn't have to get ready for school, it would be fine even if he took the time to cook. So before Chairman Cross could do more than crack an egg, Zero quickly kicked the former hunter out of the kitchen. Literally. In the mornings, he really wasn't in the mood to tolerate any of the Chairman's gushing about 'cooking with my son.'

.

**7:22 am** Fuming at the Chairman

Cross Kaien had once been a vampire hunter of legendary skill. Why then did he no longer have any instincts for self-preservation? Offering the silver haired prefect his frilly apron with a cute bunny pattern on its front was a deed that was most definitely categorized as 'detrimental to one's health and safety.' In fact, the prefect had thrown a fork with such force that it caused a series of small dents on the door that the elder had quickly slammed shut behind himself.

.

**7:30 am** Cooking

He had always liked cooking. It was methodical and rewarding. Efforts did not go to waste and the food was always honest. It was a soothing escape from the frenzy of other daily activities. He had learned how to cook at a young age. With his parents often busy, Master Yagari had cooked meals for him and Ichiru quite a few times. Zero had been at the age where he strived to emulate his teacher in nearly everything so he had ended up learning how to cook as well. By the time he had mastered a few dishes, he had been fascinated. To this day, he was undoubtedly the best cook in the household. But then again, considering the fact that the other occupants of said household consisted of Cross and his daughter… maybe that was just a matter of course.

.

**7:34 am** Serving breakfast

Just because Yuuki could tolerate the Chairman's food didn't mean she enjoyed them. Seeing that her fellow prefect had made the morning's breakfast made her eyes sparkle with delight. Mouth watering at the sight of the pancakes and scrambled eggs he placed before her, the girl smiled brightly at Zero. The latter tried his best to look nonchalant and unaffected by her gratitude. Placing the three plates at their respective seats, the young hunter simply gave her a short nod.

.

**7:35 am **Eating

He didn't want to sound arrogant or vain (that sort of behavior belonged to the Night Class), but he had to admit that he did make some really good pancakes.

.

**7:57 am** Cleaning up

Deciding that it wasn't worth the risk of having Yuuki break something again, the male prefect refused the help of father and daughter as he started clearing the table. No, it was far safer to do this himself.

.

**8:20 am** Homework

He liked to have his homework out of the way as quickly as possible. Some of the people who knew him only partially would have found this hard to believe. He did give off the impression of being a procrastinator. And he did procrastinate on certain accounts… but homework was not one of them. It helped that he didn't find his lessons difficult since that meant it didn't take too long for him to finish the pile of work. Zero looked around for Yuuki but the shorter prefect had gone off somewhere. He'd been about to make her do her homework while he was doing his but there was no sight of her. If this exact situation didn't happen so often he'd be worried but as it was, he rolled his eyes and started his work.

.

**10:00 am** Still doing homework

Still no sign of Yuuki. It looked like the silver-haired hunter would have to give up some free time tonight to tutor her. He'd been hoping to do that while working on his homework to save some time and effort. He supposed he should have known by now that the girl despised doing any schoolwork in the mornings. With an exasperated sigh, he returned his attention to the numbers in front of him.

.

**12:10 pm** Finished

Putting away the books and pens, he glanced idly at the clock. Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance as he heaved himself out of the chair with a groan. Guess it was time to make lunch…

.

**12:45 pm** Lunch

It was similar to what the Chairman gave them but this lunch didn't have any wildly eccentric dishes. It was just rice and some side dishes but both he and Yuuki enjoyed it greatly. As for their adoptive 'father'… well, he was still gushing on how delicious the food his 'son' had made him was. Zero's eye twitched (never a good sign) yet he managed to resist the growing urge to throw his bowl of rice in the other's face. After all, he had been raised better than that. His parents had taught him not to waste his food.

.

**12:46 pm** The Chairman still gushing

Do not waste food. Do not waste food. Do NOT waste food…

.

**1:03 pm** Eating

There would have been silence in the room had it not been for Yuuki chattering happily. Something about talking with Wakaba and getting this idea about… a thing. Actually, he wasn't really paying attention. He enjoyed the sound of her voice but Zero was not interested in the various… things… she and her friend talked about. It sounded too much like those fangirls talking during the evening though at least they didn't seem to gossip about the Night Class (stupid vampires!). Well, girls were girls.

.

**1:25 pm** Being dragged out of the house by Yuuki

This time the Chairman had insisted that he be the one to clean up after lunch. He should have known better than to accept. The other had then gone on about some of the things he needed from town and how he'd be oh so delighted if his cute children could get them for him. Before he could even open his mouth to protest against being called the 'cute' and the idiot's 'child', the brown haired girl had cheerfully accepted for the both of them. Now his arm was being pulled by an adamant Yuuki who insisted that they go to town. Grumbling, he followed.

.

**2:40 pm** Going around town

Zero trailed behind his companion with his arms full of their various purchases. He didn't understand why the female prefect got so excited whenever they came to town. Picking things up for the Chairman wasn't that fun and the town itself was not large or diverse enough to be particularly interesting. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she did not have to be the two-legged-beast-of-burden.

.

**3:10 pm** Shopping

Why on earth did there just have to be a clothes shop on sale? And if that had to happen, why couldn't Yuuki be more interested in her own wardrobe? No, she just had to insist that Zero needed more clothes. Why wasn't life ever easy for him?

.

**3:11 pm **Arguing in the shop

He insisted that he didn't need any more clothes. He had his uniform. He had two T shirts in perfectly fine condition. It was quite enough, thank you very much.

.

**3:12 pm** Losing the argument

He hadn't realized that arguing that he already had two T shirts would make Yuuki even more determined. Her large brown eyes widened even further at the words and her scandalized expression was quite comical. But then her features had become grim and set before her eyes blazed with a light that Zero had learned to become wary of. He knew further resistance was futile.

.

**3:27 pm** Shopping

The conversations and decisions were very much one sided. Yuuki would continue to ask questions such as "Zero, which color do you like?" or "What design do you think is better?" or "Do you like this one?" The male prefect's response was frustratingly constant. The girl decided to consider his continued "Hmmm" as either an affirmative or the shortened version of "You can get me whatever you like."

.

**3:40 pm** Continuing on

They were walking down the streets again. The only thing that was different was that Zero was now the proud owner of two more shirts.

.

**4:10 pm** What now?

Their business for the Chairman was finished. But the girl was of the opinion that they should stay a little longer in town. She commented that an early dinner here would be better than whatever the Chairman had in store for them. There was no way he could disagree with that.

.

**4:25 pm** Killing time

It was a little too early for dinner yet so they decided to wander around for a bit. Zero idly trailed behind Yuuki as the brunette cooed over a pair of hair clips shaped as shooting stars in one of the window displays. The hunter noted this and made a note in his head to remember it when Yuuki's birthday rolled around a few months later. Though with his luck, he could very well end up forgetting... maybe he should write it down somewhere once he returned to his room. It would be quite nice if she could smile at him for having done something that really was worth her smiles.

.

**5:10 pm** Dinner

It took a verbal protest for the girl to remember that he didn't enjoy sweets as much as she did. Actually, he usually didn't enjoy sweets at all. So they reached a compromise. They'd eat some noodles for dinner, going with Zero's preference, then head over to the café for some sweets that Yuuki craved. For once, it was an arrangement that pleased both.

.

**5:50 pm** Desserts

He was nursing a cup of coffee while his fellow prefect attacked her dessert with gusto. It sometimes amazed him how she could consume so many sweets even after dinner. Like right now. In fact, she'd sometimes eat nothing but sweets for her dinner. It was no wonder she was so short. He wondered if she had loved sugar so much as a child. Something told him she did… It was very rare when he did so but at that moment he felt a vague twinge of sympathy for the Chairman and maybe even Kuran. She was cheerful and exuberant normally. He did not even want to imagine what she would have been like as a child high on sugar. How on earth did the two manage to handle her without suffering from any lasting physical or mental repercussions?

.

**5:51 pm** Still eating

Eagerly consuming her sugar, the girl did not notice how her Zero was eyeing her a little warily.

.

**6:12 pm** Returning to the academy

Full with food and hearing Yuuki chatting next to him now and then, he felt pretty content. Even the sun's glow was softer and less taxing for his sensitive eyes. It was one of the rare moments when he could feel the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

.

**7:00 pm** Shooting practice

The Bloody Rose was a familiar weight in his grip. It was reassuring. Practicing his marksmanship was something he did diligently, for there was no way he was going to be caught helpless against those beasts. A succession of shots echoed through the room before he lowered the gun to survey his work. A grim satisfaction was in his hard violet eyes as he saw the target (a person-shaped drawing) riddled with bullet holes in the regions depicting the heart and head.

.

**7:35 pm** Interrupted

Yuuki never failed to be impressed by his aim but after a moment of admiring the target, she dragged him away from the range. All the while, she kept rambling something about him being too violent. A silver eyebrow rose as Zero commented that perhaps she ought to practice more with her Artemis since it seemed that he always ended up getting her out of trouble with vampires. That earned him a glare and a punch. It was surprising how much power a girl of her size could pack into one indignant punch. At least he wouldn't bruise. He was a blood sucking leech, after all.

.

**8:20 pm** Tutoring

Why couldn't she understand? And why did she have to make the same mistakes over and over again? He didn't mention it to the frustrated girl sitting before him but he had a feeling their class president would be having a fit about their class average yet again.

.

**9:30 pm** Night snack

Zero refused to agree with the other prefect's suggestion/demand for cookies. She had already had too much sugar for the day. They settled for fruit instead, much to someone's chagrin. He looked away, refusing to be swayed by that pout…

.

**10:10 pm** Caught by Chairman Cross

He had been doing such a good job of avoiding the Chairman ever since their return from town. But unable to avoid him in the hallway, the silver haired prefect had to endure a long and dramatic speech about how grateful the other was about his children doing an errand for him. He proceeded to ask if it had been enjoyable. Zero actually did enjoy it to a certain degree but he'd never confess that to this man even at gunpoint. So with an annoyed huff he stalked towards his room.

.

**11:00 pm** Reading

Ready for bed quite early, he sprawled out on the bed and picked up the book he was reading. It was a novel with a bit of mystery and a bit of action. The book was quite interesting and much better than the one Yuuki had decided to get him on his last birthday. His gaze flicked over to his desk where a book titled 'Chicken Soup for the Troubled Soul' lay at the very bottom of his pile of books. Honestly, he didn't need to read it despite what the other apparently believed.

.

**1:00 am** Going to sleep

He decided to catch up on his sleep a bit since prefect duties awaited again the next day. The other two occupants in the house wouldn't do so for another hour or two since their sleeping schedules were all mixed up. Zero's was, too, but he'd try to rest anyway. Hoping to lull himself to sleep, he sung a lullaby to himself in his mind. It was something his mother had used to sing when he was younger. It still hurt to recall the past but he had trained himself over the years not to remember too much when replaying the song in his head. Zero never realized that on the brink of sleep when his mind was slipping into unconsciousness, his expression would turn soft as if feeling an echo of warmth from the past.

* * *

**A/N**: So I ended up making another chapter for this. I fear the first chapter is more amusing but... oh well. I hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
